


(love)sick

by thestarsaretalking



Series: i think it's finally safe for me to fall [4]
Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Sickfic, literally its just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaretalking/pseuds/thestarsaretalking
Summary: Chan gets sick but still wants to go to work. Tony forces him to stay at home.
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci, F. Tony Scarapiducci & Angela Ali
Series: i think it's finally safe for me to fall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	(love)sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunlightandstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightandstorms/gifts).



> this fic is dedicated the croissant queens on twitter (paula, dora, and elina)! paula, thank you for always being so endlessly kind and supportive i love u vv much! dora, your art is incredible thank u for fulfilling my wish of being angela ali's gf you're the best! elina, your art is stunning and ben schwartz loves you i know this because he told me this personally

After Tony met Chan’s parents, Chan decided that he was ready to move in with Tony so the couple bought a house and settled down together. After all, they were in the most remote part of Colorado and the houses weren’t too expensive for them to afford. 

Moving in went surprisingly smoothly as Chan and Tony were able to compromise on how to arrange their belongings. Chan agreed to keep his plants near a window in the corner of the living room and Tony agreed to keep his Blu-ray DVDs in a neat stack next to the TV. Chan decorated one wall of the bedroom with framed photos of his favorite plants and posters of plants he hoped to collect while Tony decorated one wall with posters of his favorite movies and TV shows. 

Chan and Tony settled into their new domestic lifestyle easily. Sometimes, Tony would help water the plants if Chan needed to stay late at the base to finish up some work in the laboratory, and sometimes, Tony would come back from a tiring press conference and immediately fall asleep on the bed, and Chan would plug his phone into the charger so he would wake up to a phone with full battery levels the next day. They cuddled on their couch and watched movies together every Friday night, and they slept in on Sunday mornings. 

Their life was fulfilling enough but they decided that it would be an excellent idea to add a new member to the small family they were building together. So, Tony and Chan decided to adopt a dog. 

For most people, deciding what type of dog to adopt usually took a long time, but when Chan suggested adopting a dog, Tony instantly knew that he wanted to adopt a corgi. And sure enough, within a week, Chan and Tony had adopted a corgi who they lovingly named Michael. 

(Chan had asked, “Are you sure we should give our dog a human name? People could get confused.” And Tony had nodded firmly and responded, “Absolutely. People are going to get confused but that’s the beauty of it.”) 

A few months of Tony and Chan peacefully living together with Michael passed before they encountered their first disruption. 

One afternoon, Chan started sneezing and coughing while he was in the control center. He insisted that the air conditioner was probably just a little chilly and that he was completely fine, but his co-workers all seemed wary. There had been a flu spreading around the base and multiple people had gotten it already, so whenever anybody coughed or sneezed, people instinctively moved farther away from that person. 

Chan thought that his symptoms would go away but the next morning, he woke up with a full-on fever. He felt like his entire body was on fire and he groaned, rolling further away on the bed from Tony and inadvertently waking him up. Tony noticed that Chan was curling up into a tight ball and tugging the blankets closer to his body. 

“Chan, baby, are you okay?” 

“Hurts,” mumbled Chan in response, digging his face into his pillow. 

Tony frowned as he sat up and inched closer to his boyfriend. “What part hurts?” 

“Everything.” Chan moaned in despair and Tony pressed the back of his hand to Chan’s sweaty forehead. Almost immediately, Tony felt the heat radiating off of Chan’s body and pulled his hand back. 

“Oh my god, you’re burning up. Wait here, I’ll be right back.” 

With that, Tony got out of bed. Chan sat upright, put on his glasses, and pulled the blankets around his shoulders, bundling himself up. Then, Tony returned with a cool towel and a bottle of flu medicine. He gently placed the towel on Chan’s forehead before pouring some flu medicine into a cup and handing it to Chan. “Here, drink this.” 

“I’m not sick, by the way,” Chan insisted before he chugged the flu medicine down and winced. The flu medicine tasted bitter but, admittedly, it slightly eased his pain. He leaned back into the pillows he propped up and adjusted the towel on his forehead.

Tony frowned as he set the flu medicine and empty cup down on the nightstand. “What do you mean not sick? You have a fever and you were coughing like crazy yesterday. You have to stay home.” 

Chan coughed into his fist before he shook his head. “No, I’m not sick. I need to go to work to check on the growth of moss on my plants.” 

“No, you don’t. You need to stay home and get some rest,” said Tony as he walked to the closet and began picking out his outfit for the day. Chan wanted to get out of bed and prove that he was completely fine but when he tried standing up, his head started spinning and he nearly fell off the bed. 

“Fine, I’ll stay home,” Chan conceded as he sunk back into the pillows and watched Tony button up his white dress shirt. “But if I stay home, you have to stay home too.”    
  


“That’s not how it works,” Tony chuckled as he put his pants on. As he looked at himself in the mirror while tying a multi-colored tie around his collar, Tony continued, “We both can’t take the day off anyway. Naird got so mad when he found out we both ditched work a few weeks ago to drive to Denver to see I Don’t Know How But They Found Me in concert.” 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.” Chan reached over to grab a few tissues and blew his nose, trying to fight off his sniffles. He took the damp towel off his forehead and wiped away the moisture with the back of his hand. Watching Tony put his suit jacket on, Chan asked, “Would you be okay grabbing breakfast on your way to work? I don’t think I have the energy to get out of bed.” 

“Of course. And if you’re worried about being lonely, Michael will keep you company. Michael!” Tony called their dog’s name and Michael came running into the bedroom. He leaped onto the bed and nestled up next to Chan, who smiled as he ran his hand in a soothing manner on Michael’s back. Having Michael by his side instantly made him feel a little better. 

“You better rest up while I’m gone. Call me if you need anything.” Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Chan’s head before he grabbed his messenger bag and took off. 

Chan heard the front door slam moments later and he turned towards Michael with a small smile on his face. “Guess it’s just you and me, buddy.” 

Surprisingly, Chan was able to keep himself entertained all morning. He moved to the couch, bringing his blankets, tissue box, and bottles of water with him, and binge-watched a few episodes of his favorite shows while he cuddled with Michael. It was actually really nice for Chan to take the day off because even though he was suffering from the flu, he finally got the chance to relax after having been constantly caught up in work.

He made himself instant noodles for lunch and decided to text Tony during his lunch break. Tony let him know that nothing eventful had happened at work, which proved that Chan didn’t need to beat himself over the fact that he couldn’t make it to work. Chan sent his boyfriend photos of him and Michael on the couch, and Tony sent back a selfie of him pouting, captioning it with “mentally, i’m at home with you guys”. 

Later on in the afternoon, at the Space Force base, Angela walked up to Tony and inquired, “Tony, where’s Chan? I haven’t seen him at all today,” 

“He’s sick so he’s at home with Michael,” replied Tony, not even bothering to look up from his phone. He stifled a giggle when he saw a hilarious tweet pop up on his timeline. 

Angela’s eyes widened at how nonchalantly Tony answered her question. “Oh, you guys have a kid already? Didn’t you guys just move in together a few months ago? I mean, it’s cool and all but don’t you think you guys are moving a little too quickly?” 

“Who said anything about a kid?” Tony looked up from his phone, a confused expression crossing his face. 

Angela did a double-take. “Then who’s Michael?” 

“Michael’s our dog.” Tony looked at Angela as if he had no clue why she would assume that Michael would be a child. 

Angela’s eyebrows knitted together as she spiraled deeper into her bewilderment. “You guys named a dog Michael? That’s so confusing!”    
  


Tony stuck his tongue out and defensively retorted, “You’re confusing!” 

Angela rolled her eyes, sighed, and walked away. Honestly, she had no clue how Chan could deal with F. Tony when she couldn’t hold a single conversation with Tony without wanting to grab his shoulders and shake some sense into him. 

While Tony was at work, Chan busied himself with doing some research on plants. For some reason, learning more about plants made Chan inexplicably happy and he spent hours falling into internet plant-related wormholes. He was so deep into researching various types of carnivorous plants that he didn’t hear the front door open, so he jolted when he heard Tony call in a sing-song voice, “I’m ba-ack!” 

As Tony walked into the living room, Chan took his eyes off his laptop and smiled as Tony kissed him on the forehead. “Are you feeling better? Did Michael keep you company?” 

“Actually, yeah. I feel a lot better. Michael really helped comfort me,” Chan’s smile widened as Michael excitedly greeted Tony. Tony knelt down to let Michael give him dog kisses all over his face, and he giggled. “How was your day at work?”    
  


“God, it was so boring. Literally nothing happened. Oh! I snuck into the lab and took some pictures of your moss for you.” Tony handed Chan his phone and Chan swiped through the photos he took. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe how much I love you. If I wasn’t sick right now, I would kiss you,” Chan looked through the photos one more time before handing Tony’s phone back to him as Tony sat down next to him on the couch. Michael took this as a cue to make his way onto Chan’s lap and lie down. 

Tony sidled up next to Chan and crossed his legs as he mentioned, “By the way, when I told Angela that you were at home with Michael, she thought that we adopted a kid named Michael. How funny is that?” 

Chan shook his head as he stroked Michael’s fur. “I told you somebody would get confused.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment or a kudo on your way out!


End file.
